


Abscond

by CairaFire



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, tyvan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-05-19 14:17:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CairaFire/pseuds/CairaFire
Summary: While they may be tethered to relationships they're not so sure of, Tyler Wine and Evan Fong find themselves in a what if when their spring break begins to bring them together, closer than before.And in just a few days, love takes quite a turn and shakes the entire party.





	1. Tiger Mom

**Author's Note:**

> // So this is my first Tyvan fanfic. And also my first fanfic here on Archive of Our Own. I had and still have the lovely and much appreicated support by my wonderful friend to pursue with this so I will do just that! I love these two bois and all their amazing, dorky glory. So enjoy!//

**"Tyler!"**

Sitting up quickly, Tyler Wine was startled awake by the sudden, and rather loud, calling of his name. "Wha-What the fuck? I'm up! I'm up what is it??" He asked frantically, looking around the room.

Craig Thompson, Tyler's boyfriendo, stood in the doorway of the dorm room, his hands stuffed in his pockets and his fading purple hair a mess. "The fire alarm? Are you deaf?"

And it occurred to him then that there were in fact blaring and annoying alarms going off in the hallways.

Tyler grumbled, pulling his blanket over his head and falling back on the mattress. "Let it fucking burn me. Its not like I'm going to graduate anyway with the grade I've got in bio."

His boyfriend just rolled his eyes, strolling over to the bed and shaking Tyler's shoulder. "C'mon... I don't want there to be an actual fire and you get hurt or something and then it's your own massive ego at fault."

"Well then that's how I go."

"Tyler."

"Fine~."

The 6'5 giant remained as a burrito in his blanket as he rose from the bed and slipped on a pair of shoes, pocketing his phone and following his partner through the halls, managing their way outside.

Once in the surprisingly chilly April air, the couple spotted their gaggle of friends from afar, and were waved over by none other than Scotty.

Tyler approached the group, addressing them as such: "Sup retards."

"Hey Tyler." Brock greeted him through a yawn. "Hope you weren't sleeping or anything."

He shrugged in response, "Nah. Definitely not."

Looking around the squad, he saw a tired Anthony with his head in his hands, sitting on the curb. Scotty and Brock were too goddamn awake and happy for Tyler to be genuinely kind. Marcel sat near Anthony with a hoodie wrapped around his body, the strings pulled tight so that it would cover his face.

Lui and David, preferably Daithi, had dorm rooms a little ways away from the majority of the party so Tyler didn't worry.

People like Lucas and Ryan, or rather Ohm, were nowhere to be found but were most likely together.

And as Tyler had come to notice, Luke and Jon were absent too.

Craig was texting Brian in the moment. But there was still someone missin- oh wait never mind.

Making his way across the parking lot to the group of friends, Evan Fong. Jon's boyfriend, but there was no Jon beside him which made the situation a bit more odd.

As Evan approached, Brock raised an eyebrow. "No Jon?"

The Canadian looked up from his phone. "Hm? Oh. No, I have been trying to text Luke and see if he knows where he's at. From what I know he went to crash a party on the other side of the campus."

"And you didn't go with him?" Brock asked with his mom voice. He always seemed to be the mom of the group, keeping everyone in check. "I'm not saying you had to but you know how he can be."

"Yeah I know, but Luke and Ohm were going too but not to get wasted. So they basically promised to be his DD back to the dorm." Evan's voice was rather blunt. There was no bounce or smile, to which Tyler noticed.

Craig's words cut through the conversation, "Brian said to check Jon's snap."

As if it were planned, everyone pulled their phones out and went to Snapchat. And it was there that they saw the craziness on his story.

Strobe lights and alcohol. That was the best summary of the fifteen seconds on their screens. It showed him dancing and drinking, and then it just cut off with snap of him and a couple of strangers in the hallway screaming the lyrics to some song.

Evan's expression wasn't a pleased one. His fingers moved quickly across the screen as he then called Luke, taking a few steps away.

Tyler watched his friend as he held the phone to his ear, but was torn away as Craig's back began to press into his front, saying, "Warm me."

And so he did, opening the blanket he was wrapped in and bringing his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders. But he did end up listening in on Evan's phone call.

"But do you know where he is, Luke?" .... "Well his snap showed him walking with some guys and I'm concerned that he left and you didn't see him go." .... "I'm not trying to be difficult-Luke I am not his personal babysitter, boyfriend or not. You told me you'd keep and eye on him."

Tyler's blues came to rest on Evan, watching him as he shifted from leg to leg in discomfort of the predicament. Evan was easy to stare at actually. With his shorts that conformed to him and his tank top that hugged him, it was eye candy. Plain as day-or rather night in this case.

Once again, Craig yanked him out of his staring, which was probably for the best since Tyler couldn't quite understand why he was even doing it.

The purple haired boy in his arms was snickering at a meme, and he happily showed it to Tyler, who huffed with a smile.

"Oh I have to send this to Brian." Craig said, sharing the meme with Brian who was actally at McDonald's.

Tyler had noticed that Brian and Craig were quite close. And it bothered him a bit. Them being best friends was never the issue because in all honesty, the whole group was close. But they were close close you know? And Tyler was hella territorial.

Just a few minutes later, a security officer came out of the building and began waving for the students to return to their dorms. "False alarm! You may return to your rooms! Last day before spring break starts in a few hours!"

Oh yeah. Forgot to mention that in a few hours, as said, their last day of classes before a week long spring break was going to take place.

For the BBS squad, this was the perfect opportunity for them to spend time together doing something maybe crazy one day and the next could be spent just in someone's parent's house playing games.

Tyler rubbed his eyes and followed Craig back to their dorm. Once they had come inside and gotten comfortable once more on Tyler's bed, even though Craig had his own, he plugged his phone in. But he didn't go to sleep quite yet.

Instead he texted Evan privately, asking him:

_Hey; forgive me for snoopin but are you okay? You sounded kinda pissed off earlier._

Within a few seconds he recieved a reply.

**Vanoss: I guess.**

Tyler frowned upon reading it. _Wanna talk about it?_

...

 **Vanoss: Not to be rude but not right now**.

...

_It's fine. Let me know if you need anything okay?_

...

**Vanoss: yeah. Gn wildcat.**

...

_Gn Owl boi._


	2. Fuity Pebbles

 

**"That bastard."**

Tyler said bluntly, looking at Evan as he ate another fry. Apparently it was Jon who pulled the fire alarm in his drunken state. Somehow the fool ended up back in the dorm with the help of Luke and Ohm. But of course Evan gave all three of them the cold shoulder.

Evan sighed softly. "Yeah. I guess I can agree."

Even at a table full of friends, Tyler and Evan kept their conversation private and kinda quiet. Craig and Brian were sure to arrive soon from their class, and the thought made Tyler a bit angsty.

Jon was not present yet. But that didn't seem to bother the Canadian one bit. Evan's attitude was quite down trodden and his shoulders were slumped in emotional stress, but he still kept a rather strong grip on his opinion of what had happened.

So, Tyler looked away for a moment, then returned his gaze back to his friend. "Uhm.. Are you going to Luke's party? It's going to be fucking huge from what everyone's been saying."

Evan shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe."

Tyler didn't like the change in Evan and his unhappiness. Now don't get him wrong, he understood what it was like to hold a grudge. He was probably the best at it. But that was more his thing and not... Evan's.

Evan had a smile unlike the rest. It was small, but it was adorable. And this...facial thing going on right now was making Tyler a bit worried and anxious to punch Jon in his stupid face. Not just for hurting Evan but also for being a nuisance to Tyler's sleep.

And just like that, Jon and Luke arrived with Craig and Brian in tow. Luke and Jon sat on Evan's side whilst Craig and Brian sat on Tyler's.

Jon propped his chin upon his hand and came close to his boyfriend, who didn't acknowledge his actions. "Evan...?"

No response.

"C'mon babe... Don't ignore me please." He begged, inching closer.

Tyler watched the moment unfold with a hard stare in those blue eyes. He wanted to intervene but decided against it, knowing it wasn't his fight. But that didn't stop his body from tensing.

Evan simply ignored him. Looking down at his phone, he began texting someone.

Jon huffed in frustration and turned away from the Canadian, looking to the rest of the group. "Fine. Be petty."

Before Evan could retaliate, Brock raised a hand. "Alright quit. I don't want this happening our entire spring break okay? I don't want it happening right now either. Got me?"

Brock earned a couple of simultaneous nods.

So, as Jon and Luke engaged in a conversation with Ohm, Evan looked about the table as his text was sent. Marcel and Scotty were throwing fries at one another as Anthony just stole from their plates happily. Brock was talking to Luke, Jon, and Ohm about the upcoming party and the preparations. And then Lui and Daithi were vigorously tapping their phones, battling out in something while they shoved each other playfully.

A look to his left and he was met with Tyler, Craig, and Brian.

Craig was laughing uncontrollably with the irishman, their faces red with sparse tears.

A quick glimpse at Tyler and Evan's dark eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

The large boi was unamused, where usually he'd be smiling with that furiously happy grin he had. Instead of that, he was quiet, eating his lunch without a comment or anything to add to Craig and Brian's conversation. Tyler's bright blue eyes were dark and a tad menacing.

Tyler didn't know Evan was studying him. He was trying to keep himself from becoming a wedge between his boyfriend and Brian and possibly saying something he didn't want to.

A buzz in his pocket and Tyler pulled out his phone, swiping the text notification to view it.

**Vanoss: am I being petty for ignoring him?**

Tyler glanced at Evan for a moment, then sent his reply.

_No. He was reckless as fuck and Luke didn't pay attention like he should've. And you were right when you said you weren't his babysitter. So if they're mad at you for not saying anything, then fuckem'._

Evan read every word, biting his thumbnail.

**Vanoss: thanks.. Forgive me for asking but are you and mini okay? I can't help but notice you're acting off.**

Running a hand through his slightly-darker-than-chestnut hair, Tyler sighed just a little.

_I guess we're okay. But that doesn't necessarily mean I am._

 ...

**Vanoss: wanna talk about it?**

 ...

_Later if that's alright with you._

 ...

**Vanoss: definitely.**

**···**

The party was packed within its first hour.

Marcel and Scotty were doing shots with Brock being the one to pour them. Anthony and Lucas were gladly eating from the assortment of foods provided. Lui and Daithi were tweaking with the lights over a dancing and jumping crowd that Luke and Ohm were in the middle of.

Tyler had come with Craig. They danced a bit, drank a couple, but then Craig was swept away by the dashing Irishman for a few rounds. Even though Craig promised he'd be back, Tyler knew deep down he wasn't.

Jon and Evan had come together. Truth be told, they were now barely on speaking terms. And as soon as they both realized how awkward it was going to be if they were to stick together, they parted to opposite sides of the room.

So now Jon was getting wasted for the second night in a row. And Evan was on his phone with a drink in his hand as a couple just three feet away were having oral sex.

Tyler found his friend from a distance and kept to the perimeter of the room to reach him. And once he had,  he smiled for the first time in about an hour. "Owl boi came!"

Evan gladly put his phone away. "I did. But only so he'd-"

"Shut the fuck up?" Tyler interrupted, taking a sip of his beer.

His friend nodded. "Yeah."

Tyler finished off the small bit left in his cup, that being his third. He turned to Evan and asked, "How many have you had there, Vanoss?"

Evan looked at his cup, then up into those sparkling blue eyes that had left during lunch. "This is my second."

"Hm. Are you going to get shmack'd or what dude?" The giant asked.

He thought about it for a moment, biting his lip in the process. Why shouldn't he? Spring break had begun, his boyfriend didn't seem to give a shit, and he was at a really sick party. And so Evan replied with a wide grin. "Only if you are."

And where it went from there couldn't be looked at as simply downhill or uphill. 

Craig and Brian were coughing through giggles from the burning fireball in their throats. Brock, Marcel, and Scotty were stacking empty Carona bottles into pyramids with shaky hands. Lucas and Anthony were getting it on with their best drunk dancing. Luke had disappeared with Ohm somewhere, and Jonathan was struggling to even stand up.

Tyler and Evan? They had a couple more drinks, but they were more into the sound of the music. Tyler was never the best dancer, and neither was Evan, so it made for a few good laughing fits.

The room bounced, and it was simply epic. The music was loud, the people were insane. And for our two boys? There had yet to be a dull moment.

When Jonathan did in fact stand up, he saw his significant other across the room.

Evan's brown eyes were absolutely glowing, complimenting the extremely happy expression on his face. His red bomber jacket was brilliant in the strobes as he moved, those hips in a swaying kinda motion that made Jon a little dizzy.

It was then that he noticed Tyler. Tyler and Evan. Dancing together. Touching. And he growled under his breath at not only that but his throbbing headache.

But at some point in the night, Tyler and Evan had escaped. They walked in the hallways, joking and nudging each other until they ended up in Tyler's dorm.

Falling back on the bed, the giant was grinning uncontrollably. "Holy fuck dude that was fucking amazing..!"

Evan nodded, kicking off his shoes and sitting next to his friend. "Hell yeah."

Now they were pretty rosy cheeked. And Tyler was hungry.

Raising himself quickly, he went straight to the mini fridge and few cabinets, throwing them open. "Want some cheezits, Owl boi? Or or or some fucking uh... I've got cereal and-"

"What _kind_ of cereal though?" Evan interrupted, raising an eyebrow.

"I got that good shit." Pulling the box out, he shook it in Evan's direction. "Fruity. Fuckin. Pebbles."

"Awww yes!" Throwing a fist in the air, the Canadian went across the room and helped Tyler look for his own bowls that they seemed to have misplaced (even though they were in the same cabinet as they always had been).

Once found, they made the bowls of cereal and took a seat on the bed once more, backs to the wall.

"Ya know," Tyler began, taking a spoonful of the rainbow flakes into his mouth cheerfully. "Mini and I? Kinda distant."

Evan raised both dark eyebrows this time. "Really?"

"Mhm." He replied. "Fucking Brian n' him have been just so fucking friendly it makes me sick like damn. Lay the fuck off ya know??"

Evan returned his small attention back to his bowl. "Is that why you were all mad at lunch?"

"Pft! I wasn't mad!"

"Uh huh! You were _mad mad_. And quiet."

"Well you were all sad n shit."

"You right."

"You and Delerious any better?"

"Nah. We talked but he got mad at me because I was still trying to be all... Mature? I guess???"

"I thought you were mature."

"Daw well thanks Tyler."

"Craig doesn't see how it makes me feel."

"I thought we were talking about me?"

"Cool your shit Evan. Me time."

"Okie dokie."

Tyler couldn't contain the giggle. 'Okie dokie'. "Look, I'm just saying that I feel like he's replacing me with Brian. Fucking prince charming won't fucking lay off."

"Such a potty mouth Wildcat."

"Shut the fuck up."

"Okay okay. Have you.... Told him everything? That you just told me?"

"Nah. He'll just deny it and try to make me feel better and then just go right back to swooning Brian with Spongebob memes or something."

The two went silent, just eating their cereal. If you thought about it, Jon and Evan's relationship was like cheerios. Plain. And that applied to Craig and Tyler too. What Tyler and Evan wanted were some fruity pebbles.

So then Evan piped up: "Do you feel bad?"

Such a vague question. "I feel bad. Yeah."

Evan sighed, setting his bowl to the side and wrapping his arms around Tyler.

Tyler leaned his head on Evan's. "Do you feel bad, Evan?"

"A little bit. Me and Jon just aren't getting along like we used to. We joke but its... Its not making me happy. It just makes me mad."

"And sad?"

"Sad too."

Yet another moment of silence. But both of them relaxed into it, enjoying each other's close presence instead of feeling distant in the ones they shared with their boyfriends. Even if they were a bit drunk.

"Wildcat?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you still sad?"

Tyler replied with beaming cheeks. "Nah. Are you?"

"Nope."


	3. When the Time Comes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // I have been busy lately and haven't had the chance to write and for that I apologize. Expect another here soon (by soon I mean tomorrow probably). And by the way; the kudos and the comments oh my god I am unbelievably grateful!!! Thank you so much!!!//

**"Could you please stop moaning every time you take a bite?"**

Tyler directed the question at Jonathan, his eyebrows raised in emphasis.

Jonathan gave him the side eye and just continued eating his breakfast in silence.

Hungover, the majority of the squad decided in the morning, which really meant noon, they'd go for some well needed breakfast at McDonald's.

Tyler and Craig sat beside each other in a bit of awkward silence, as were Evan and Jon doing the same across from them.

The combined tables seated the very tired college students. Marcel couldn't stop rubbing his eyes with his hoodie sleeves, next to Scotty who was standing to go and order another breakfast platter off the menu. Brock, Luke, and Ohm seemed to be okay, but with their slightly tense postures, it was evident that Luke and Ohm had done something and Brock was not interested to talk about it right then.

Next to Tyler, Anthony continuously ran his hands down his face in an attempt to feel a bit better. To tell the truth, his body was not quite ready for all of the dancing the night before.

Lucas, Lui, and Daithi were back at the campus, still asleep since their streaks hadn't showed up yet in anyone's Snap.

Tyler finished his pancake platter and put the plastic cover back on, sliding it forward a little and looking at Craig.

Craig had his head in his hands, yawning every two seconds. His fading hair was yet again a mess, and he downed the last bit of his third coffee. Somehow he had came back to the dorm later in the night, and somehow he didn't bring Brian with him to Tyler's sassy surprise.

Evan and Jon's speaking terms seemed nonexistent. This morning, Evan couldn't bring himself to say a word as his boyfriend sighed angrily and did his routine vigorously. He didn't know what to say or how to approach the situation, even though he didn't know what the situation was.

Even now, Jon was stabbing the last few bites of scrambled eggs with malice intent. Every little stab was startling, and Evan was unsure on what to do.

Tyler saw this, and he saw the Canadian too. His eyes watched Jonathan's movements and how it seemed to scare Evan. And he wanted nothing more than to reach across and snap his stupid plastic fork right in his over dramatic face.

From down the table, Brock raised his chin and smiled just a bit. "So uh, does anyone know where Brian is?"

Of course it was Craig who spoke up. "He's doing laundry."

"Really?" Brock raised an eyebrow, his tired gaze hidden behind the shades. "What time did he get up?"

"You know Brian gets up fucking early as shit. Doesn't matter if he's had drinks." Tyler interjected.

Craig nodded in agreement, picking up his phone and checking the time. "We should probably go. If we're all going places then we should get our shit."

To clarify, some roommates were going to parent's houses, and some were staying on campus. Tyler's plan was to go to his parent's, even though they were gone on vacation, and hopefully bring Craig with him.

Evan planned to go with Jon to Luke's, who was surely going to be housing Ohm, Lucas, and John since he was joining for spring break. But at this moment, he wasn't completely sure if that was best.

If anyone, like Anthony for instance, wanted to join Tyler, he had no issue with that. And they knew that.

So, the squad seemed to stand simoltaniously. They each said their goodbyes and left to their cars, Tyler climbing in his truck with Craig in the passenger seat.

Once they were cruising back to campus, Tyler bit his bottom lip, coming up on a red light. And once they stopped, he released a sigh. "Talk to me, Mini."

His boyfriend was kinda' caught off guard right there. "About what?"

Tyler kept his voice calm. "About this whole thing with Brian."

Craig opened his mouth but couldn't decide on what to say. He knew something was going to piss Tyler off, no matter what it was he spewed. "Tyler, Brian and I are nothing more than best friends. Best friends like you and Anthony, or you and Evan."

"Now see," Tyler paused. "That I don't believe. You and Brian being best friends is not my issue. I get that, but you and him are doing things that make me uncomfortable. The consistent contact that you have more with him than me or anyone else? Kinda concerns me. The running off with him? Definitely concerns me. So please tell me, Craig, tell me what the fuck is going on."

Craig was silent for a minute. If he denied any bit of it, he'd be lying. Lying would only make things worse.

"Well?" Tyler begged, looking in his direction.

"I... What do you want me to say, Tyler? That I'm cheating on you? Because I'm not. Do you want me to-"

"I want to know how fucking solid you and I really are and if Brian is someone you're after. Because it sure as fuck seems like you two have a thing going on."

"Tyler! He and I are not together! You and me are, you and me!" Craig was unsure and unsteady, but he was slightly scared of the outcome of this conversation.

"Really? Well it damn sure doesn't feel like it anymore, Mini. It really doesn't."

By now they were parked. Just two conflicted hearts speaking with breaking voices and terrified thoughts turned into sound.

Tyler ran his hands down his face. "You and I used to talk all the time. Every chance we got. And now we don't communicate, we don't see eachother like we used to, and this air between us is beginning to become unbearable."

Craig had his arms crossed over his chest. "I can't tell if you're breaking up with me or not."

"Mini. Do I make you happy?"

"Yes."

"Mini, don't sugarcoat it. Do I make you happy?"

Craig had no reply. He knew this was going to come in the long run sometime. He just didn't know when exactly. He knew they were increasingly growing apart, yeah. But denying it seemed so much better than this.

That no response was enough. And Tyler nodded. "That's all I needed, Mini. That's it."

The silence was thick for a few heartbeats. It was intense but it was, in a way, free.

"So this is it for us?" Craig asked, almost with a squeak at the end.

"Mini," Tyler huffed. "You know I'll always be here. But this is it for us. Do what makes you happy, and if I'm not it, well then shit. I hear it."

"You're going about this in such a calm way that it scares me... But okay. Okay..."

"Okay." The blue eyed boy stopped to sigh. "Well then let me get my shit and go. I'll probably call up Anthony and have him bunk with me."

Craig almost smiled. "I guess you know where I'll be.."

"Yup." Looking over at Mini, Tyler met his eyes and they didn't waste another second before embracing. It felt different, but it was more comfortable than their past few hugs. And they both smiled into each other's shoulders.

Craig was next to speak. "I'm here for you too. You know that. If you need me, let me know. You are still my best friend, okay?"

"Yeah," Tyler replied. "Right back at you fucker."

Once they removed themselves from the hug and Craig went back to the dorm first, Tyler sat in the truck. His forehead was pressed against the steering wheel and he just breathed. In and out. His grip was tight around the wheel.

He guessed he and his now ex boyfriend had known this was coming. Like the dye in Mini's hair, it was slowly fading between them. And Tyler could accept that for now.

While he was in thought, his mind went back to Evan's frightened brown eyes at breakfast. His friend seemed trapped in the mess.

So he found his phone and found that said person had already been texting him.

And it wasn't good.


	4. Lightning Strike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //I was so hoping I could finish this in the time i had sorta promised. But, unfortunately, I was pulled aside by important matters and I apologize! But please, enjoy!//

**Silence.**

Evan said not a word as Jonathan drove them back to campus. The couple knew there were things to say but neither of them wanted to step up first.

With his shoulder pressed against the passenger side door, Evan took in a shaky breath. He squeezed his phone on his hands as if it were a stressball, looking out of the window and into the new and blooming nature outside of this god forsaken car.

He was scared to say something. This facade that Evan was wearing in order to establish his emotions and their inportance was making him even more uncomfortable than before this even happened. When their relationship was just consistent small bickering and walking past eachother in the kitchen without saying anything? It was just getting worse.

Torn away from his thoughts, Evan saw Jon's snapping fingers in his line of sight and blinked rapidly, "Sorry, sorry, did you say something?"

"Oh so he speaks to me?" Jonathan scoffed, putting both hands back on the wheel. "Honestly this whole speaking little to none was getting old."

"Well don't expect it to stop here." Evan replied, letting out an unsteady breath.

"Evan, this is ridiculous." Jon added, snapping his very irritated expression towards his significant other. 

Something about that shook Evan to speak up. And so he did, his chcolate eyes watching Jon with a look he'd never had laid upon him before. It was one of honest hurt. Evan was not blind, and he wasn't going to be in an immature relationship.

"No, Jon, you are ridiculous. These past few months have sucked and you know it. Between you and your constant partying and your complete disregard to recognize how all of your recklessness affects me? It's fucking childish Jonathan! It really is! And leaving me with the responsibility of assigning you a babysitter when you go out? Do you know how that makes me feel? No!"

"Evan I never asked you to assign me a babysitter! I never said I needed you to!"

"No you didn't but I had to! I have to! Because if I don't assign one of our very reliable friends to chaperone you to whatever dorm party you go to, you end up pulling a fucking fire alarm!"

"Seriously Evan? You're blaming this all on me?"

"Well who else is there to blame? Not Anthony, or Marcel, or Scotty, or Brock! Not me! All I've done is try to find some way to keep you safe and keep you from ending up in a holding cell at four in the morning because you can't handle your shit, Jonathan! So tell me who else is there to blame?!"

"Why don't we bring up the party huh? You and Tyler? Dancing together and touching and shit? I saw you two last night and I didn't fucking like it. And then you two snuck off together? How do I know you weren't cheating huh?"

Evan gasped. "Really? This is how you potray the events? Well I've got news for you, Jonathan. You cannot control me! If I want to dance with Tyler, I'll dance with Tyler! If I want to go off with him and eat in his dorm? I'll go! But don't think for a god damn second that I would ever betray you like that! Ever! Honestly I thought you'd know me better!"

"Well obviously I don't! You're walking around with a resting bitch face and spilling all of it to Wildcat and you just don't care? About how I feel?"

"Of course I fucking care, Jonathan! I care! But like you said, it's obvious you and I don't know eachother like we used to. The thing is, Jon, you have been the one to change into someone I don't recognize or plan to suffer with because you refuse to grow the hell up. As for me? I'm the one who hadn't necessarily changed at all, I've just made a decision."

"So what? We're just done now?"

Evan swallowed. Tears were pooling in his warm eyes, and his hands were shaking. Never did he think he'd see the day. "Yes... We're done."

Inside the small Toyota sitting in the campus parking lot, the relationship between Jon and Evan ended. And with a heavy yet, not even the least bit regretful heart, Evan threw the door open and began his walk to the building.

Up the stairs and to his dorm, he texted Tyler. His friend wasn't responding, but he needed the time anyway.

**Vanoss: hey, I need you. Like now.**

**Vanoss: things aren't so good and I just don't know how to handle it and I just need you..**

**Vanoss: Tyler please**

Shoving everything he needed into his two bags and safely tucking his guitar inside its case, Evan wiped the tears away from his face, sniffling.

The weight on his shoulders was no more.

Just a minute later after he was finished, he recieved his reply.

_Hey, I'm so sorry! Are you ok????_

Vanoss bit his lip.

**Vanoss: no not really. Are you here at campus?**

...

_yeah. I just loaded my truck with my stuff._

**Vanoss: mind if I come with you? I'm all packed and I swear I'll explain everything**

...

_Of course. I'm outside so just bring your shit._

And with that, the Canadian shoved the device into his pocket and brushed off his red jacket before picking up his things and leaving.

Down the stairwell and out the door, Evan saw his tall friend from the exit and walked a little faster.

Tyler's worried blue eyes fell upon Evan and he extended his arms out, "Hey, are you alright? Was it Jon?"

Without a word from his lips, Evan dropped his bags as he came close and threw his arms around Tyler's neck, bringing his down a little. He buried his face in his shoulder, every emotion surfacing in a hollow sob.

Slightly confused, Tyler embraced his friend tightly, feeling Evan shudder under his arms. It was an excuse to pull him closer, responding with a soft shh to comfort dear Evan as he fell apart, coilng a little more.

When they managed to pry themselves away, Evan tried to dispose of his tears with the material of his sleeves, sniffling still and composing himself the best he could on moment's notice.

Tyler kept his hands braced on Evan's arms gently, studying him. "Evan... What the hell happened?" He asked quietly.

He could barely respond. "Me and Jon... We broke up.." Evan choked back another sob.

Oh how Tyler wished he could say he was surprised. But truth was, he wasn't. Recent events, recent words, it all pointed in a direction that it seems both Tyler and Evan were headed for in the uncertainty of their beloved relationships.

Now, Tyler just sighed. Evan and Jon had been a power couple for almost three years, and this was devastating. But still, this wasn't striking the blue eyed boy as unexpected. And that kinda sucked, having that knowledge and that suspicion.

So he simply brought Evan in for another hug, running a hand up and down his back soothingly.

Once that one ended, Evan's bags were put in the truck and they were soon off to Tyler's parent's house, a little ways outside the city.

During the drive, Tyler ended up spilling. "Me and Mini broke up too."

Evan turned to look at Tyler in slight disbelief. "Oh no.. I'm so sorry, Tyler."

"Oh no no, it's okay. He and I are good and uh, yeah."

"That's... Good, I guess."

"Yup." Reaching across and cupping Evan's shoulder, Tyler asked, "So, was it bad...?"

Evan nodded. "It was a big fight... But it was for the best. You know it, so do I."

"Yes. It was."

"Was it bad for you two?"

Tyler shrugged. "The beginning was kinda bad, but in the end? We were good."

Evan nodded again. "That's good."

Somewhere, something in him wished that his breakup with Jon worked out as well as Tyler and Mini. But something else was convinced that the way it had originally gone was the way it needed to be.

Arriving at the nice and clad two story house, Tyler and Evan wasted no time in bringing their bags in.side.

Tyler took to his own bedroom space that he had harbored, and Evan had the guest one just next to him.

As Tyler finished putting his clothes in the dresser drawers and on the wire hangers, a familiar face came trotting into the room with a happy, wagging tail. "Kino!"

Bending down to pet the Dalmatian, Tyler received happy licks to the face. Soon, a Shepard dog came to join in on the action as well. It was Archie.

Evan finished unpacking and came to stand in the doorway of Tyler's room, but soon fell to his knees in order to properly pet the dogs and shower them in love.

Sitting with his back to the side of his bed, Tyler crossed his arms and watched the scene unfold. "So. How are you feeling?"

His friend didn't respond right away. But when he did, it was solemn and tired. "Emotionally drained. I feel like I need a nap. And then maybe some food."

"Agreed."

Evan smiled softly and stood with Tyler, following him down the stairs and into the large living room that flowed into the kitchen. As he sat down, he watched as his friend went about and shut curtains to darken the room.

Once Tyler had settled on the floor just beside the couch, he fixed his pillow and looked up. The TV was on another showing of Deadpool, Kino and Archie were sprawled out in their beds on the other side of the room, and Evan was already asleep above him. His friend was on his stomach, one arm hanging over the side if the leather couch.

Tyler thought about how his friend had embraced him earlier. He could feel Evan's hands clutching the material of his hoodie, his shaking. It was heartbreaking; maybe a bit more than he and Craig's breakup.

So lying there thinking about it whilst his friend slept soundly, Tyler reached up just a little and held Evan's hand in the most delicate way. It was just his fingertips in the hold of his own, but he stopped a second later when he stirred.

He knew what Evan was going through, even with the differences. Tyler wanted to be there for him, and he felt like their current relationship as best friends needed to be better than it had been. So, after their nap, he'd take his friend out for some food and return to play some games. Hopefully, that would help.

Tyler was going to be there for Evan. And he was going to show him a wonderful spring break so he could see that wonderful smile.


	5. Okay

**"NO!"**  

The squad completely disagreed with the decision made by the mother bird on National Geographic. She had two little, featherless chicks. But the catch: only one would survive. So in order to make that happen, one chick pushed the other from the nest, biting at the sibling with its beak until it was practically thrown away and proclaimed as the superior.

It was around noon the next day. Tyler and Evan decided they'd bravely join in on a gathering at Luke's. Everyone was sure to be there for the all day shanagins, including a hungover Jon and a seemingly unaffected and positive Craig.

When Jon came from down the hall this morning, it was obvious he partied and drank all of his fustrations away the night before. Black hair every which way, using grumbling as a form of communication, heavy eyelids, and not to mention the strong smell of cigarette smoke and liquor. 

Evan had been subject to his drunk texts around midnight last night. Once they started coming in, he did his best to ignore. But it was hard with the consistent buzzing and notifications. He ended up taking his phone and walking to Tyler's room to hand it over to avoid temptation.

And now, they were in Luke's living room.

Tyler and Evan were seated on the long couch with Brock. There was Marcel on the floor, his chin rested on a pillow whilst Scotty sat casually on his friend's back. Anthony was in the recliner with Lucas threatening humorously to tip it backwards.

Brian and Craig were sitting in the loveseat with Lui and Daithi. Lui and Craig were being squished between them, causing immense giggling.

In the kitchen, Luke and Ohm were snacking, Jon was sitting at the island with his head pressed to the countertop, and John was cross legged on the floor as he examined his reflection in the little window thingy on the stove.

There was peace in the spacious one story, every thing seemingly casual. When the time was right, they would move to the backyard for a small party. Fit with a mini bar, a hot tub and pool, cornhole, and a stereo system, it was the whole shebang.

Currently staring down the mother bird on the TV, Tyler sat back as he shook his head in disapproval. "That's fucking messed up. The little naked baby thing didn't get a fucking chance and here comes his douchebag brother to decide, 'hey! go fuck yourself and die!' C'mon dude!"

"Tyler, it's nature." Marcel replied, glancing his way.

"Well I know that, dumbass. I'm just saying how fucking messed up that is. How would you like it if you were born like, two minutes ago and I just picked you up and threw you from a two story building becuase I decided I was better than you?"

"Pretty shitty." Anthony piped in.

"The answer is pretty fucking dead." Brian said, emphasis on the dead part.

From his seat in the kitchen, Jon lifted his head and blinked, trying to focus his vision. When that came to be, he looked about the house, his gaze landing on Evan. 

He saw the expression resting on his face: the small smile, his chocolate eyes looking up at Tyler as they shared a joke. Evan seemed okay, which confused the hell out of Jon. Something in him wanted his ex to be hurting, to be not okay.

With Evan, he felt that by smiling and focusing on something else, he could show that Jon had no affect. He didn't want to wallow or cry or stand in the corner. No, he wanted to be in a good mood and hold onto it for as long as he could. Even with Luke breathing down his neck and Jon's glaring, Evan was keeping a firm grip on how happy he wanted to be.

Craig and Tyler were casual. They spoke like friends (which, if you've ever been in a relationship and ended it, yet remained friends, you know there's a difference). The looks in their eyes were calm, as was there air between them.

Tyler was actually glad to see him smiling with Brian. They had some chemistry, he'll give them that.

And so, the evening progressed slowly. The group of friends played video games to kill the time, arguing and laughing until the pizza came and the real party ensued.

As planned, they navigated to the backyard. Popping the caps on a couple of beers and starting up the music, Tyler and Evan quickly began a game of corn hole against Anthony and Lucas.

The Irishmen were battling it out with a round shots, attracting the attention of the vast majority of the group.

But once things got in a better swing, there were people in the pool with huge swan blowups, chicken fights, chugging contests, and the accidental overthrow of a bean bag in corn hole that flew over the fence.

A sopping wet Evan reached for a towel as he climbed out of the pool, dabbing his face with it and shaking his hair like a dog.

From his spot on the other side of the pool, Tyler lifted the bottle to his lips and caught the sight of dear Evan. Well damn. He was toned as fuck, which caused Tyler to raise an eyebrow.

Jon watched through the glass doors in the kitchen, eating another tortilla chip. He knew Evan was beautiful. But it was almost infuriating to see someone else think and see it too. Like Tyler.

Pushing past a few people, Evan went inside to the bathroom to change into his back-up pair of sweatpants. He didn't acknowledge Jon's presence, just went down the hall and to the left.

After putting on his sweatpants and a bright yellow t-shirt, he opened the door and stepped out, only to be greeted with Jon.

Blue eyes met brown eyes and Evan had to take a breath. Trying to take a step around Jon, said person only made it difficult by sticking an arm out.

In almost a whisper, Evan looked at the wet clothes he was holding tightly in his hands as he said, "Jon. Please. Not here."

"Then where Evan?" He asked in response, now looming over him.

Evan could smell the alcohol on Jon's breath. But he wasn't exactly drunk, no. So he knew what he was doing; cornering Evan in a dark hall to interrogate him. "Jonathan, please."

Jon just recoiled. "No, Evan. You have to tell me something before I let you go."

"I don't have to tell you anything." His gaze snapped up at Jon, dark eyebrows furrowed.

"Yes. You do. Tell me you're not fawning over _Tyler Wine_."

"Jonathan-"

"Tell me. Now."

Outside, Tyler scanned the area with a half smile and a sigh.

Scotty and Marcel were going against Lui and Daithi in a chicken fight. Anthony was chillin' with Lucas, Ohm, and Brock in the hot tub. Luke, John, Craig, and Brian were drinking different flavors of margaritas at the mini bar and Jonathan-wait.

It occurred to Tyler that Jonathan had been absent for most of the party. And when he was present, he was glaring at Tyler and Evan. But at this very moment, it was quite an unsettling coincidence that both Evan and Jon weren't here.

So he stood, putting his beer down and smoothing out his zebra stripe print swim shorts and his shirt, walking inside.

Still in his predicament, Evan was trying to push past Jon, pleading and avoiding any and all questions or demands. But he was trapped and he was too kind and too nervous to shove or fight his way out of this one. He was getting bullied into submission, that was, until Tyler's hands appeared on Jon's shoulders.

Tyler grabbed Jon and pulled him away, pushing him and becoming a barricade between he and Evan. "What the fuck Delerious?!" He hissed, his fists clenching.

Evan stayed behind Tyler, watching as his friend's blue eyes stared at Jon with intensity. But he stayed silent.

"Oh look Vanoss! Your new fucking boyfriend is here to save your ass! How fucking sweet huh?" Jonathan snapped.

"Don't fucking talk to him." Tyler replied for him, raising his chin as his body tensed.

"I'll do what I want, bitch." Jon narrowed his eyes.

"Like hell you will." Growling in response, Tyler took a step forward.

"Or what, Wildcat? Or. What? You gonna' hit me? Knock me the fuck out or somthin'? Do it! Defend his stupid fucking honor!"

"Just shut the hell up."

Oh no. By now, others had heard the comotion and walked into the house, seeing the two junkyard dogs, pulling on their chains.

Luke of course came to Jonathan's aid, stepping beside him, "Tyler just back up."

"No! If Jon wants to start harassing Evan because he can't deal with his own shit then I'll start harassing him back."

"Oh that's right Tyler! Fight his battles, be his knight because I apparently I wasn't it."

"Just stop, both of you-" Brock tried, but he was shut down.

"No!" Jonthan yelled, continuing. "I bet, oh I bet that Evan moved right off my ass and right~ on to Tyler! Tryin' to be all big and bad and won't even bother to text me back? Some pussy bitch you are, Evan."

Tyler rushed forward, but Marcel, Anthony, and Lucas came to stop him.

"Come at me bitch!" Jon challenged. He was held back as well, but that didn't stop him from running his mouth. "C'MON TYLER!"

He wanted to so badly, but Evan came to his aid and grabbed Tyler's sleeve, "Tyler no. No. Don't. Let's just go, please."

With an angry sigh and a last glance at Jon, Tyler tore himself out of it and nodded, "Okay."

And as they began to walk out, Tyler and Evan both found it hard to ignore Jonathan as he called after them. "That's right bitches! Go on and walk out like the pussy you are! Both of you!"

Climbing into the truck and making a quick getaway, Tyler held the wheel with all his might, flexing his fingers and popping his knuckles.

Evan simply fought the emotions, sitting back in his seat as the sun finally fell below the horizon. He felt guilty for the whole damn thing. And that pained him.

 

They now sat in an IGA parking lot.

Tyler had took an ibuprofen for his headache, pulled the lever and leaned the seat back, then closed his eyes for a minute.

Evan pulled his knees into the seat and stared off into the night. Every word Jon said encircled his head like vultures. He wanted to shake it, desprately, but his inability to do so just allowed himself to be prey to his own mind.

Tyler pinched the bridge of his nose, looking up to his conflicted friend. "Ev?"

Startled, he blinked himself back to the present. "Y-Yeah?"

"You okay...?"

Evan shook his head softly. "No."

"What's wrong?"

He sighed. "I went in there with the thought, with the _goal_ to keep my head high and just get through it while still having fun. And then, then it all got pushed away in the matter of a minute and he was just so mad.."

"Evan-"

"He was saying things about you that were just horrible. And things about me too but... You had to step in and defend me because I couldn't defend myself. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm that fucking torn up and that much of a little bitch."

" _Evan_." Tyler silenced him, sitting up and leaning on the arm rest. "Evan look at me."

He did so, but reluctantly.

"Jonathan is being an immature fuck. He's trying to start shit he can't finish, setting fires he can't put out. And you know what? It's all going to burn him in the end. And you, being the only one who knew what he was actually doing and knowing you knew what was best, made the hard damn decision and cut that fucker off." 

When Evan tried to look away, Tyler brought him back. "Hey. Ev. You are not a little bitch. Okay? You are not okay quite yet and that's _okay_ because it takes time. It's okay that you were frozen. I get that. I've actually been there. But I stepped in because I know you're not _okay_ and I wasn't going to let him treat you like shit. You are much more than he makes you out to be, Evan. And if he can't accept you and what your needs are, then find someone who will.  Got it...?"

Evan was silent. With a hitch in his breathing, he came in for a needed embrace.

Tyler welcomed him in to his ready arm, seeing as though he was propped upon his other.

His friend spoke into Tyler's shoulder, "Thank you. Thank you so much."

"I've got you, Ev. It's okay."

"I know..." Pulling away and leaning back against the door, Evan rubbed his face. "Tyler, I'm sorry."

"If you apologize one more time I'm gonna' have to punch something."

Evan smiled. That made Tyler smile. "Tyler, can we just... Look, I love the guys, I do. But I don't want a crowd, I just want to forget. I want to move on and just go do something that doesn't have him or any thing to do with him. Does that make sense?"

"Yes. But what do you want to do...?"

" _Something._ " Evan sighed. "Something stupid. Something fun. Something funny and just not this emotional rollercoaster."

Thinking on it, Tyler bit his lip. "Well I'm down."

"Good. Me too.."

"So.. Wanna' go get some CookOut if it's still open?"

"Milkshakes?"

"Fucking. Milkshakes."


	6. Some Type of Serendipity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // So I'm going to apologize for my absence. Recent events left me in a whirl of emotions and an inability to write, and for that I am sorry. Every comment, every kudo, it means so much and honestly, it makes me so much happier to have such feedback. 
> 
> So thank you for every bit of it, and please enjoy the following chapter! Love you! //

**"I was not disappointed."**

Marcel stuffed another handful of popcorn into his mouth, holding the bag away from needy Scotty.

"Yeah, you got me there. I thought it was going to be bad because, ya know, the classic 'first movie is better than the second' but this wasn't what I thought it was going to be." Tyler added, nudging Evan with his elbow. "What'd you think?"

Evan shrugged. "It was okay."

"So~ descriptive." Marcel said, coming after his friend with sass.

The four of them decided the night before that after the party incident they'd go and do something that didn't involve the group and its entirety. Of course, Evan was okay with that, having mentioned the idea.

So Tyler, Evan, Marcel, and Scotty went to see the infamous Deadpool 2 at the mall the day after. It was quite convenient that the mall itself included a theater close to the main entrance (and twenty feet away from a Texas Roadhouse that they had dinner at before the film).

It was around nine thirty, and surely, the mall was going to close in about half an hour.

The four began their way to the entrance and stepped into a nice, slightly chilly air. Chatting about the movie and about how overpriced the popcorn was, they finally parted to their designated cars.

Evan slipped into the passenger seat of the truck and closed the door. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he looked up at the two story building. His eyes narrowed, the wheels turning in his beautiful mind.

Of course, Tyler noticed this and raised an eyebrow. "Yo. Is something wrong?"

His friend shook his head. "Nope, just thinking."

"About?"

"About how I'm not ready to go back yet."

Tyler bit his lip in thought. "So what do you wanna' do?"

His friend didn't respond right away. He just looked everywhere, then let his gaze settle on Tyler. "Let's go back inside. Just to walk around."

"The mall is going to close, Ev. We would only have about thirty minutes."

"Then let's have thirty minutes."

Oh how badly Evan's eyes begged Tyler. He didn't want to go back to the house yet. He didn't want to throw on his pajamas and lie awake. He didn't want to think and get lost in his own mind like he had been. Evan wanted something like a little victory, an oppertunity to push the thoughts just a bit farther away.

And it worked.

Tyler reached for his door handle, "Well c'mon then."

The two of them jogged from the truck and into the mall, earning a few questioning looks from the security officers nearby. All of the buisnesses were closing, their lights out and their fence-like rolling gates pulled down.

But Evan didn't care about shopping. He just felt like walking in a different atmosphere that didn't seem to choke him.

Tyler was at his friend's side, his blues wandering and taking in the store fronts and randomly placed potted plants of the first floor. There was almost no one, seeing that only two or three people had passed them. Tyler guessed that maybe they were just employees stuck with the job of turning the lights off.

And they walked aimlessly for what felt like forever. They didn't talk, they just walked. It wasn't awkward or intense. In fact, it was calming.

Their silence was cut with a message over the intercom, "Attention shoppers and employees, we will be closing in ten minutes."

Tyler stopped, releasing a sigh. He looked at the expression on his friend's face, seeing his wide brown eyes and lips parted slightly as he continued to gaze about the mall. He could see it on Evan's face that he wasn't ready to go, that he wasn't ready to walk out and be content afterwards. So he asked him, "I'm guessing you and I are gonna' stay for these next ten minutes?"

Evan was brought back to the sound of Tyler's voice. Truth was, he wanted to stay for as long as possible. But he didn't want to keep Tyler any longer than he had already. He had somewhat forgotten that maybe Tyler didn't want to do this at all. "Oh- no. I mean, we don't have to if you don't want to. I'm cool with whatever, I just-"

"Shut up and keep walking." Tyler grinned, lightly shoving Evan forward and following him happily as they kept walking.

Somehow, they ended up in the only open store. It was a mattress and furniture establishment that they didn't even bother to know the name of.

Looking at the leather couches and pointing out which ones they did or did not like, they came upon the actual mattress section.

Throwing himself onto one, Tyler felt it conform to his body, a smile crossing his face. "This one is nice."

Evan shook his head. "I prefer hard a mattress. Soft ones make my back hurt."

"So I'm guessing the dorm mattresses are just splendid?" Tyler replied, referring to their rock hard, department store ones back on campus.

"Oh yes, they're just marvelous." The Canadian said sarcastically, sitting on the one next to Tyler's. It was firm. "This one is cool."

"I can pretty much sleep on anything. My only issue is finding a bed that I don't hang off of." Tyler gestured to his feet that dangled over the edge of the bed, being that he was obviously too big for the full size bed.

Evan fell back, bringing himself to rest comfortably. Before he could come up with a response, the voice over the intercom split the air:

"Attention all mall associates, the mall is now closed."

The two of them sat up quickly, Tyler being the one to climb out of bed and begin to move towards the entrance.

Evan called after him in a whisper yell, "Wildcat! What are you doing?"

Tyler turned around and pressed a finger to his lips, then continued on. That's when he saw that the roller gate had been pulled down, and the lights were shutting off one by one, being on an automatic system.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a security officer walking past the glass outside the store, and he fell to the floor, using the mattresses as cover.

Giving it a moment, Tyler lifted himself from the floor and looked over the edge to see that the officer had passed on.

Now that he could finally breathe, he took out his phone in the pitch darkness and opened up the text screen, finding Evan's name as the first one and beginning a message.

 

_So I think we're stuck_

 

Across the room, Evan received the text, his body tucked between the beds. He was nervous as he turned down the brightness, and even more so as he replied.

 

**Vanoss: I think so too... What do we do?????**

 

Tyler looked around a few times, then sent the text.

 

_I don't know. I'm guessing we're locked in but I can check and see if the gate opens._

 

Evan read it and started shaking his head, his eyebrows furrowing.

 

**Vanoss: no no don't do that. If we even try to open it there will be a lot of noise, maybe alarms. Then we'll get caught or something.**

...

_So we just stay here?_

...

**Vanoss: that might be our best option. Idk dude I'm freaking out.?????**

...

_Calm down Ev. There might be another door out of here._

...

**Vanoss: so we need to look for it???**

...

_Well we should probably see if there even is one. Then we can go from there._

...

**Vanoss: can you come back first???**

...

_otw owl boi_

 

Tyler pocketed his phone and got to his feet, lowering himself just a bit. It was dark all around him, so he was relying on touch.

Skimming his hands over the edge of mattress after mattress, he walked slowly and quietly. Ahead of him, the dim light of a phone screen gave him a beacon in the night.

And so he rounded the walkway, diving between the two mattresses and sitting on the carpet with Evan. He didn't even get a word in before his friend's arms were around him.

Pulling out of the embrace, Evan's hands remained on Tyler's jawline, his worried eyes and whisper tone breaking the silence. "Dude what the fuck do we do? I've never been locked inside a store before. Aren't there cameras or something? Tyler what the hell!"

Tyler watched as Evan fell back against the wall, running a hand through his dark hair. He took the moment to try and reassure him. "Evan, dude, we're fine. It's not like we're robbing... Whatever this fucking place is called. We're gonna' find another door out of here and make our way outside."

"And if we can't get out?"

"Then I guess we'll be here from ten to ten."

"That's not very comforting."

"Well, I tried. Now c'mon. Use the light of your phone screen, not the flashlight. That's too bright. Okay?"

Evan nodded, taking a deep breath and picking up his phone. He stood up, watching as Tyler did the same, and began to follow his friend.

Through the store and to a far right corner, they came upon two doors and an entry way to the bathrooms. The first door had a key pad, and the second needed a key, locked nice and tight.

The two of them sighed in defeat, making their way back to their spot between the beds. Putting their phones down screens up, it provided a form of light between them.

Evan pulled his knees to his chest, and across from him, Tyler let his feet push against the opposite bed. It was kind of a tight fit for him.

There was not a word said for the first few minutes. It was just silence. This one wasn't calming though, this one was thick and nervous.

The Canadian ran a nervous hand through his raven locks, tugging a bit in frustration. "I'm so sorry. This is my fault."

Tyler raised an eyebrow. "No, it's not your fault. Don't say that it is."

"But it is, Tyler. This is my fault." Evan pressed, refusing to look his friend in the eyes.

"Evan-"

"I needed something different. I needed to _feel_ something different. Even if it was a bit of emptiness for an hour or two, or thirty minutes of walking around to focus on something other than the shit I've been worried about. I needed it. And now we're here, stuck in this mess because I wasn't thinking when that's all I wanted to do and now-"

"Woah, woah, dude slow down.." Tyler placed a hand on his friend's knee. "Ev, tell me what's going on. Slower this time please."

Evan took a deep breath, then nodded. He knew he couldn't talk about this to anyone but Tyler. No one else would understand except him. "Everything recently has just been haunting me. The breakup, the bicker, everything. I keep thinking about it because I've got nothing else to think about. But it doesn't really hit me until I'm vulnerable and every time it does, I just feel like I'm losing. I feel like he's winning. And it sucks. That fight was my fault. This is my fault. I didnt want to go home and face that I might get caught in another episode of guilt."

Tyler was silent. That was quite a bit to take in. It was deep, emotional, and it pained him to know that Evan was hurting so badly. He felt like he wasn't doing enough for him before, but now he felt even worse.

Evan's head leaned back against the bed. "I'm so sorry."

"Stop it," Tyler replied. "Please stop apologizing for things you haven't done. That argument was all him and you know that, Evan. However many times I have to tell you that, I will until you believe me. Jonathan started that shit. He came onto you. Not the other way around. And this? This is actually kind of awesome."

"How...?"

"Well how many times have you ever been locked inside the mall with your best friend?"

"I haven't..."

"Fucking exactly. This something you'd see in like, a movie. So you're just taking it in all wrong, dude."

Evan's head tilted in confusion.

"Vanoss, my dude, you're blaming yourself for things you haven't done. You're making up things and just self loathing your life away. Jonathan is an asshole who didn't fucking deserve you. And you're hiding from the truth and trying to stay out to avoid it. You gotta' see it, Ev. You did nothing wrong. So stop acting like you murdered someone and realize that you're winning without him. You were only losing by being with him. You were losing _then_. But now, you're winning. And in my opinion, once you see that, fuck dude. You've won."

Evan stared at Tyler, breathless. That was almost unreal. He was trying to process it all and found himself in new thoughts. "You think so?"

"I know so."

For a minute or two, they just sat there. They were thinking, staring at the same spot and just... thinking.

Tyler felt bad for not knowing the internal and emotional torture dear Evan was going through. Every word that spilled from his lips seemed desperate. All he could hope for is that his advice somehow got through to him.

Evan bit his bottom lip, sneaking a glance at Tyler. His tall self was scrunched up between two beds, his blue eyes a deep grey in the lack of lighting. His scruff or beard whatchamacallit was untameable, and his dark brown hair was nicely swept over. This was definitely not what Tyler looked like when they'd first met.

Tyler's eyes had aged in such a way that made them more influential, more mature (although, his real maturity was arguable). It was like his already deep, ocean gaze had deepened. He'd let his hair grow out from the very short cut and into a nice floof, which could also be said about his facial hair. It all suited him very well to say the least.

Evan never noticed these changes when they were happening. But it was nice to see the product. Right here. He himself knew he hadn't changed much over the years since highschool, lookwise. That didn't bother him though.

Tyler could say something about that though.

Having been around Evan, he could tell you the differences without a foul word to say. He knew that Evan's boyish face and Hershey eyes had changed into something more wise and quiet. His jet black hair, once having been spikes held by gel, was now longer, pushed to the side. It complimented him perfectly.

Body wise, Evan's consistent exercise and sportsmanship genuinely paid off. Tyler was a supporter, helping his friend to push himself with constructive criticism. But he wasn't going to admit that maybe it was himself who needed it.

Now, Evan Fong was toned and fit, comfortable in his own skin. Shirts and pants hugged his figure, and bright colors brought out his smile. And his youthful grin was one unlike any other to Tyler.

Funny how time can change you, and you don't even notice it. At least, that's what it felt like between the two of them.

To break this silence settling between them, Evan cleared his throat. "How are you doing?"

Tyler already knew the real meaning of the question. "I'm okay, surprisingly."

"I saw Brian and Craig at the party. They seemed happy."

"Yup. And that's okay."

"So you and Craig are holding up alright? The friendship is still there?"

Tyler sighed. "I'm holding up alright, I guess. He seems to be completely fine. When it happened, we agreed to let that be the end of our relationship, not our friendship. So, yeah. It's still there."

The corner of Evan's lips tugged back into a small smile. "That's great. I'm happy for you, Tyler."

"And I to you. I'm proud of you."

It took Evan a second to reply. After what Tyler had said, about how everything was really just nothing and how leaving made him better than what he made himself out to be, Ev felt a sense of internal bliss. And with that, he was able to say: "I'm proud of me too."

In that moment, Tyler felt like he'd done some good. His best friend had been aching, and Tyler was here to help heal.

"How long do we have until they open the mall?" Evan asked, looking at the time on his phone.

Giving it look too, he began to do the math in his head. "Well it is almost ten thirty. I'm gonna' assume that employees arrive around nine maybe and open at ten. So that means from now until ten, it's eleven and a half hours? Almost twelve hours basically."

"Twelve damn hours? What are we gonna' do for twelve hours?"

"We could sit here or maybe test out all the mattresses. I don't know man, it's a furniture store."

"Do we plan on sleeping?"

"I would hope so. There are mattresses galore. We could set an alarm for eight or something before anyone gets here and go from there."

Evan nodded. "Alright. Sounds good."

"So.... Do we want to get up and walk around or....?"

"Aren't there cameras?"

"Yes but who gives a fuck? As long as we don't break anything we're golden, dude."

The Canadian thought about it for a second. Tyler was right. They were locked in with nothing but knockoff furniture, their phones, and themselves. They might as well make some use of their time inside. "Okay."

And so they stood, using their screens as light yet again. Walking only a short distance from the original spot, Tyler found a king size bed and sat on the side, bouncing for a second before he pulled his entirety up. "Oh yes. This one is fuckin' nice dude."

Evan crawled onto one on the opposite side. Standing up all wobbly, he pressed his feet into it, sinking a bit. "This one is too soft."

"I think that one might be Mama Bear's." Tyler chuckled, propping himself up on his elbows.

Evan laughed a bit in response, looking to the next one. Taking a long stride, he walked across and stood on the mattress, bouncing just a little. He barely affected it. "Now see this one is just right."

"Ev, you're gonna' fall."

"Well it'll be a nice fall."

"Ev."

"Tyler." He shot back playfully, walking to the next bed. As he turned back, he met Tyler's eyes. "Do you think I could barrel roll onto that?"

"You could. That doesn't mean you should, dumbass."

Evan took that as an invitation to do it. Breathing in one good breath, he dove forward and curled himself, landing on the mattress he'd just come from. Now sitting on his ass, he held up two thumbs and stuck out his tongue at Tyler. "This dumbass may be a dumbass but he did a ting."

"Yes, he did do a ting."

Evan stood up once more, then began running across the display of beds. That was until he almost tripped and fell off the side of one, looking back at his large friend. "WHOA."

"I fucking told you. What'd I tell you? That you were gonna' fall."

"But I didn't fall."

"You almost did."

"Guess what though? Guess what Tyler?"

"What you retard?"

"I didn't fall because I'm _Hoodini._ "

Evan and Tyler shared yet another laugh. But it was cut short when a light began to shine through the nearby glass. Security.

Tyler dropped to the floor, hoping and praying that the officer didn't see him or Evan. He also prayed that Evan had gotten down in time.

After waiting what felt like forever, Tyler army-man crawled to the edge, peering around the corner. There was no one from what he could see.

Standing up, he looked behind him, whisper yelling: "Evan? Evan we're good!"

From across the god damn store, Evan's adorable self popped up, a wide smile on his face. "We're good?"

"Yeah," The tall boi couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. "How did you end up all the way over there???"

" _Hoo-dini._ " Evan replied, watching as Tyler face palmed.

After a few more jumps and some type of attempt from Tyler to stand on one of the beds, they decided they'd relax into the mattresses they found comfortable.

Once the eight o'clock alarm sounded, Tyler groaned. The sleep was amazing, and he couldn't help but contemplate buying this thing. As he raised himself from the comfort of the memory foam, Tyler rubbed his eyes and looked about the store.

The lights were still off, and there was no one in sight except for a sleeping and peaceful Evan across from him.

Reaching for his friend, he decided against awakening him. Dressed in a bright yellow hoodie, Evan was curled up on his side, using his arm as a pillow. His side rose and fell in such a manner, it was almost artistic.

So, being the friend he was, Tyler let him sleep longer. He sat up, looking at the dwindling battery percentage on his phone and decided against using it for any type of entertainment.

Two hours until the mall opens. Approximately an hour until employees arrive. And he had to come up with something to get the two of them out of here.

When Evan did wake up, Tyler had it figured out.

Running a hand through his hair, Evan blinked rapidly, letting his eyes to adjust. Once he stopped seeing dots, he looked to Tyler and greeted him through a yawn: "Good morning."

"Morning owl boi." Tyler replied, smiling.

"Did the alarm go off...?"

"Yup. About thirty minutes ago."

"What? Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Because you we're tired, and I figured that maybe you'd need some rest after the anxiety and emotions from last night." He didn't mention the fact that Evan's adorable looks kept him from disturbing the boy.

"Oh..."

"Yeah. I was being nice, you retard."

"Well I appreciate it."

"Mhm. You better."

"So what's the plan? If we have one, that is."

"We do." Tyler pointed to the entrance. "I suspect that the employees will be coming in within the next half hour. Those gates will lift, and we will weave our way out."

"Then what?"

"Well, we just walk out. You look like you work at like, American Eagle or some shit with your sense of fashion so you'll blend. It shouldn't be a problem really."

"Alright. So we just need to lay low until the gates open."

"Yup. I think that this area we're in is our best shot."

Evan nodded tiredly, pulling his hood over his head. "So now we wait."

And they did. They waited until they heard the sound of the roller gate being lifted and faint voices across the store. It was then that they ducked between the mattresses, moving carefully throughout the setups.

Above the two, the lights started coming on one by one, and the voices were getting farther away. The moment Tyler and Evan came upon the entryway, the two of them rushed to freedom.

As soon as their sneakers hit the tile, Evan and Tyler began a slow and steady walk. It was best not to look suspicious, which was obvious.

Stride by stride, step by step, Evan and Tyler neared the front doors. The people passing them paid no mind, not batting an eye. Pushing against the door, Tyler let dearest Evan into the open air before him, following.

They didn't stop, they just kept walking towards the truck. Once in the safety of its closed doors and cushion seats, Tyler turned to Evan. "So what now?"

Evan met his eyes. "We can get some breakfast I guess. Then head to the house and change our clothes. After that, it's up to you."

"You mean up to us." Tyler corrected, raising his eyebrows. "I'm not gonna' drag you into anything."

"Hm. Alright then." Evan smiled, continuing to keep the eye contact. "Hey Tyler?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you. Again."

"What for?"

"Your blunt advice. I needed it."

"Pft. Well you're welcome, Ev. If that didn't work, I would've had to slap it into you."

"Please don't." Evan snickered, leaning back in his seat.

Something about being stuck in a furniture store with Tyler brought new thoughts to mind. Little did Evan know, Tyler was treading new waters as well. But they wouldn't speak about it. 

Not yet at least.


End file.
